If I Could Dream…
by TheOnlyNightTroll
Summary: It was horrible. This was the biggest threat Hogwarts had ever experiensed… bigger then what anyone could have expected… RATED T FOR TEEN AND ADULT LANGAGUE. SERIOSLY, IT'S REALLY BAD THIS TIME.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note" Dis is my first Harry Potter-storey. Read my other storeys and REVIEW!

It waz a lovley day at Hogwarts School For Bitchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter wuz a boy with a lightning scar and evryone thought he was tha Chosen One who shuld defeat tha Evul Lord Voldemort.

One day Harry was walking down da halls of Hugwarts for no reasion at all with her friend Ron Weaslet. But Hermione Granger was nowhere to be seen!

"Where's Hermione" Harry asked

"Lol, dunno" Ron answered and saw a spider and ran aaway cuz he's afraid of spiders but he crashed into a wall when he ran and it broke and mcGonnagull came to him and scream:

"WHY are you breaking a WALL, Weasley!?" MacGonnagall said "I will give You DETENSION! You must nut break walls here at hogwarts, YOU MEDIOCRE SIMPLETON!"

Harry didn't care and he skipped away and still wondered where Hermione wuz.

But suddenly LUNA came to him:

"Hi Harry, y'know that a new student asre cumming soon?" She informed him

"NO, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" Harry wuz happy cuz he saw Chewchang and he loves her but he didn't care bout tha stundent cuz theres alredy THOSAND STUDENTS AT HOGWARTS THEY DIDN'T NEED MORE

Suddenly he saw Hermione. She was in the entrance Hall and he threw books at people and yelled BAAAWWP cuz she dous that when she's perioding.

"Hi Hermione a new student is coming to Hogwarts did ya know that?" Harry said

"YES I knew that coz I'm SMART which you AREN*T and she's already here!" Hermione sed cuz she wuz mad at evryone coz

"HELO EVRYONE IM DA NEW STUDENT!" a voice suddenly sed and harrry turned around.

"Hi my name is Tara Enoby Rawen Darkness Way Von Glockenspiel, you must be Harry Potter!" she sed and shook Harry's head.

"Nice to meet you erm... Tara Enoby Rawen Darkness Way Von... Glockenspiel?" Harry said desperatly.

"Oh, you can call me Mary Sue, everyone does that" she answered cutefully

Everyone looked and looked and looked summore at her then everyone ran away screamingly!

"Why are yu runing away from me?! YOU MUST LUV ME CUM BACK!" She screamed after them and ran after them

Everyone wuz so scared cuz no-one called Mary Sue in a troll fic can be a good person.

They ran around corner after corner after corner in a desperat try to flee from... that Mary Sue thing.

Suddenly every running person cummed to a dead end and Mary Sue wuz there.

"HAHAHA Now I got cha!" Mary Sue scramed triumfantley.

"WHAT SHULD WE DO I'M SO SCARED" Ginny sad scaredlye

"I know a GARLIC SPELL" Hermione sed and did da garlic spell.

"HAHAHA im nut going to die even though im a vampire (A/N Mary Sue is a vampire)" Marei sue said and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone screamed and ran past Mary Sue who wuz busy wit laughieng.

She stopåped herself and realisd wut she did and ran after tha scared crowd

"Why are u runing from me Is it coz im so beautiful? Im good at too many things!1111! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A BLOODEY CURSE!11!" She screamed and cryed tearz of blood.

Tha crowd came to tha entrance hall

"Oh no dis is were we started!"

But they met Umbridge there!

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AND RUNNING INSIDE THE HOUSE!?" She screamed

"But Proffessorr we're are running... from HER!" Hermione sed cryingley and pointed at Mary Sue who wuz running after them and screaming "Why do I haf to be so baetufull!? WHY CAN'T I JUST BE UGLY AND PLAIN LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!111!1"

"OH MY ROWLING FOLLOW ME KIDS LETS HIDE FROM HER" Umbridge sed and ran into tha Graet Hall wif tha Scared Crowd and they barricaded tha doors. Mary Sue wuz pounding on the door.

"LET ME IN YOU MUST LUF ME OR I WILL IMPLODE!111!" She scremed

"Well, I think we're finally safe" Hermione said and relaxed. Everyone else did too.

"Yu'd realy fink dat you culd get rid of me cuz yo were WRONG!11" Mary Sue said meaniangsley and everyone screamed.

"How did you get in here, we barricaded the only door which leads here. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" Hermione sed angrily cuz she had just found a GIANT plot hole.

"I used a DEUS EX MACHINA" Marey Sue answered.

Everyone wuz like WUT SHULD WE DO but Hermione was calm

"What's your secret?" She asked Mary Sue smugly.

"WHATCHA MEAN WIT SECRET I DONT GEDDIT!111!11" Wuz Mary Sue answer

"How can you be immune to garlic and stakes even though you're a vampire?"

"Oh" Mary Sue started to smile mockingly "Dats my secret"

"Care to share?" Hermione said with a friendly smile "I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise."

"Well, it's easey" Mary Sue stareted to tell her secret, not noticing the hundred students and Umbridge standing in da same room and listening to them "I just haf a... whorecrux."

Evryone gasped at tha last word but Hermione tried to keep a straight face.

"So... if we don't find your horcrux you can't be defeated?" Hermione said matter-of-factly

"Dat's true"

"I THINK I FOUND IT!" Harry randomly said and held a Twilight-book wich had a note glued on the cover wich said: _TARA ENOBY RAWEN DARKNESS WAY VON GLOCKENSPIEL'S WHORECRUX, DONUT TUCH!111!1_

"Harry, quick, stab it with a basilisk fang!" Hermione screamed, it was only a matter of time now.

Harry took out tha basilisk fang he had hdad in his pocket ever sincse his second year, coz he thoughtit could be handy (and it wuz); and he STABBED the book with it.

"NOOOOOOO; NUT MY WHORECRUX. HERMIONE I TRUSTED YOU!" Mary Sue screamed painfulllyy "YOU SED U WULDN'T TELL ANYONE!1111!111 FOK U, YOU FUKKING PREPZ!111!11"

Mary Sue stopped screaming and then looked around smugley.

"Looks like you didnt defaet me, now you must LUV ME!111!" she said and evryone thought


	3. Chapter 3

she won.

"I DON'T THINK SO" Ron screamed and threw a stake at her.

"NOOO, NUT DAS STAKE IM ALLERGIC!111!111" She screamed and suddenly IMPLODED.

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent but then they started cheer and Hermione ran to Ron and KISSED him,

"Oh, Hermione, not here... not infront of everyone..." Ron said shyly.

"You were amazing, Ron, she was the biggest threat Hogwarts had ever seen!" Hermione said cheeringly.

"You were amazing too, Hermione." Harry came over and said to her.

Hermione hugged her best friends in the whole world; Harry and Ron.

"Let's make this never happen again EVER" Ron piped up.

"It was the most HORRIFYING ten minutes of my whole life. Even worse than Voldemort!" Harry said, relieved that it was over.

Dumblerdore announced a feast in the Great Hall the whole night to celebrate the defeat over the most dangerous witch ever, Tara Enoby Rawen Darkness Way Von Glockenspiel.

The next day evrything wuz back to normal, Hermione wuz still threwing books at random people and going BAAAAWWP, Ron waz still scarred of spiders and randomly walking into walls and McDonaldgallg wus still yelling at him for breaking walls and calling him things like 'YOU DESPERAT DUNCE'; but Harry didn't care. Dis wuz tha Hogwarts he always loved and he didn't want it to change. Not even a little bit.

THE END

Author's note: REVIEW MY STOREY Y'ALL AND VISIT MY BLOGG AT **nighttroll . wordpress . com **GOOD BYE SEE YA IN MY NEXT STOREY


End file.
